One Out and One In
by Mynameiszigzag
Summary: Naru comes back on Mai's 21st birthday. Things go wrong. Mai meets someone who saw what happened between Mai and Naru. Who is it? MaiXNaru or MaiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Get ready for this. Some people might be OC but that's because it's a special day for our favorite medium. Enjoy!**

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

**8 PM**

"Where are you taking me, Bou-san?" Mai asked.

She had planned to stay home tonight, even though it was her twenty first birthday. The reason being that two years after Naru, who was revealed to be Dr. Oliver Davis, came back to Japan only to leave again on her nineteenth birthday. She had tried to confess her feelings to him again but he had rejected her again saying that he was tired of having false hope of her loving him instead of Gene. When they got to the airport to see them off, Mai had tried again, only that time she just kissed him instead of telling him. When she pulled away, he had slapped her, and left. It was the second rejection in one day. Ever since then, Mai had not celebrated her birthday. She also had nightmares about that day.

The monk had came to her house and forced her out. Then, he shoved her into his car. After that, he tied a blindfold over her eyes. They now were driving somewhere. There was loud music playing and it was growing louder. She felt the car stop and turn off. Takigawa came over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. Once he got her out, she could clearly hear music. They were at the club near SPR.

"Hoshou! There you are! Where have you been? You were almost late. You know how _he _is." Someone complained. Mai could identify her as Ayako Mastuzaki, a priestess who worked with her when SPR was still open.

"I'm sorry. You know how she is." Mia could picture him pointing to her, "Took a while to convince her to leave her house, _then, _force her into the car, okay. So give me a break."

"Whatever, old man. Come on dear," Mai felt Ayako's hand grab her wrist and drag her toward the club.

It was louder than Mai thought it would be, considering she's never been to a club. Ayako dragged her through a crowd. Once they stopped, Mai was forced into a seat. She heard the other chairs being pulled back and drinks served. Someone came behind her. She could feel their presence. The _only_ reason she didn't attack them was because it presence felt _very_ familiar. She felt the blindfold being un-tied. It dropped into her lap.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled. Mai growled, not wanting this party.

At the table, there was Ayako to her left, Takigawa to her right. Next to Ayako was Masako and next to her was Yasuhara. They were a couple now. Next to Takigawa was john and next to him was Lin and next to him were Madoka and Naru's parents.

'Wait. Lin, Madoka, Martin and Luella. If they're here, then…' Mai slowly turned her head to see who was behind her. Sure enough, it was Naru.

"Happy Birthday, Mai." He smiled a real smile.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

"N-Naru? You're here?"

"Of course, idiot. It's your birthday." He smirked.

"Whatever." Mai huffed, turning back around.

Ayako scooted over, letting Naru pull up a chair next to Mai. They all began talking and catching up.

"How have you been, Mai?" Naru asked.

"Good. You?" She responded.

"Bored. There aren't that many good paranormal cases in England." He shrugged.

"Did you take any of them?" She asked. It was easier to talk to him, now that she was over him.

"A couple. They were tough, without my team." He smirked.

"And without my tea?" Mai teased.

"Yeah. Your tea is what I missed." He whispered sarcastically.

"Is the world's biggest narcissist admitting that he missed me?" Mai put a hand over her heart, "I'm touched Naru, really."

They both laughed. Mai gave Naru a hug, which he returned without hesitation.

"I missed you." They both said. Mai smiled.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Ayako stood up. Everyone agreed.

"To the dance floor!" Bou-san smiled.

Everyone got up and followed them to the floor, even Naru and Lin. When they were in the crowd of dancing people, Mai grabbed her old bosses hand and made him dance with her. He was hesitant at first, making it awkward.

"Come on. Just go with the music!" Mai yelled over the music.

Naru smirked, grabbing the brunette's waist and lifting her up into the air. Mai laughed as he spun her around. Once he set her down, she jumped onto him, legs finding their way around his waist and arms snaking around his neck. There was a brief moment of confusion on Naru's face but it was covered up by Mai pressing her lips to his, clearly lost in the moment and her not so forgotten attraction for her boss. Naru was frozen in his spot as his ex assistant kissed him with her eyes closed shut. Mai didn't notice his lack of kissing and pressed forward more, forcing his mouth open and slipping her tongue into his mouth, trying to coax some attraction from him. Although Naru wasn't kissing the small girl back, neither missed the electricity passing through one of their bodies and into the other. The moment came when Mai was about to pull back, feeling rejected and about to cry when one of Naru's arms landed across her back and the other wound itself into her short brown hair. Both arms worked toward pulling her closer as he pressed his lips to hers hard and passionately. His tongue forced hers back into her mouth as his eyes closed shut. Mai tightened her hold on Naru's neck, only a little looser than being able actually suffocate him. A small whimper escaped Mai's throat as Naru kissed her harder. He chuckled into her mouth. Suddenly, Mai pulled back. Naru huffed and kissed her again only to have Mai move away once more. She slid down his body until her feet touched the floor. They were both trying to catch their breath.

"Happy Birthday." Naru whispered in her ear.

"Ha, thanks." Mai smiled.

They kissed once more before going back to the table they were occupying earlier. As they sat, they watched everyone of their friends dance and make fools of themselves. Takigawa caught Mai's eye and winked, indicating that he had saw her and Naru's exchange on the dance floor. She blushed tomato red and he whispered something to Ayako. Naru noticed Mai's face and kissed her cheek, making her redder, if at all possible.

'Thanks…' Mai thought.

Right after that, she thought of a way to get him back. She pulled out her phone and texted Takigawa.

_Bou-san,_

_Get everyone and turn your cameras on at Naru and I. You're about to see a shocked narcissist._

_-Mai_

Naru was trying to look over her shoulder to her phone but she just winked and pecked the side of his head. He was about to kiss her lips when her phone decided to buzz. It was from the Monk. Mai quickly read over it before Naru could catch a peek.

_Jou-chan,_

_Got it. Wonder what you're gonna do… hehe. Text you when were all ready._

_-Takigawa_

Mai giggled and put her phone away, turning back to her impatient boss.

"Who was that?" He asked, grabbing her hand.

"No one important." Mai replied, smirking.

Naru gave her a suspicious look, which made her giggle.

"Don't worry about it, darling." She smiled and winked.

"Alright. So about what happened out there…" He started, trailing off.

"I'm sorry. Some leftover attraction I guess. I never thought that I would actually have the guts to do kiss you." They both smiled, "Well, anyway, no more kissing for the rest of the night." She suggested.

Naru agreed and pulled her chair next to his, kissing the top of her head afterwards. They then began to question each other.

"So how was England?"

"Good. How was school?"

"Boring. How were your parents?"

"Annoying." Mai giggled.

"You shouldn't think that. You should be grateful for them."

"I am, trust me."

"I do trust you." Mai smiled sweetly.

**NARU P.O.V.**

As Mai and I talked, I took in her appearance, which hasn't changed much. Her hair was down to her waist and had blue, green, pink, yellow, red, orange, purple, and gold streaks. Her bangs were pulled back and bumped. Her top was ice pink tank top with silver swirls on the front. Her jacket came down to the top of her abdomen, with the sleeves being elbow length, and being black in color. Her jeans were gray skinny jeans with rips and shreds in it. Her shoes were ice pink, three-inch tall wedges. She was beautiful.

"Mai, I'm sorry." I said, out of the blue, remembering what I did to her on her nineteenth birthday.

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"About your birthday two years ago." She touched the cheek I had slapped.

"Oh, it's in the past. Doesn't matter anymore." I shook my head.

"It does matter. I did and said things that I shouldn't have. I-I've never hit a woman before. It makes me sick thinking that I hit one, even sicker because I hit you." I apologized.

"Naru…" Mai's eyes widened, "But it was my fault. I kissed you when you clearly had and still don't have feelings for me." She explained.

I shook my head again, "I should have hit you though, Mai." This conversation was taking a turn for the worse.

"I gave you a reason to. You had every right." She argued.

"Listen to me, Mai. I'm trying to say sorry for slapping you. Can't you accept my apology?" I asked.

"There's nothing to apologize for!" Mai yanked her hand out of mine and stood up, "Or are you trying to restore your narcissistic ego?"

I stood up, angry, "No. I'm trying to make amends."

"What amends? I told you how I felt about you once; you said that I loved your _dead _brother. I told you how I felt a second time; you said that you didn't want false hope. I kissed you to tell you how I felt again, and you told me how you felt about that. After you left, I moved on. The only thing you should apologize for is breaking my heart, three times." Mai yelled at me.

"Well then, I'm sorry for not loving you back. You don't understand how hard it is for me to open up to people." I grabbed her arm, "Ever since-"

"Since what? Since Gene died? If I remember what he told me, you could never make or keep a friend. So don't try to use him to prove a point." Mai growled, trying to pull her arm away.

"Why would I use my brother? That's selfish." I asked.

"Why you…" Mai hissed.

"Like you haven't used your dead parents as an excuse to get things!" I accused her.

"Don't bring them into this." Mai warned.

"Just tell me the truth. Tell me that you haven't used their death to your benefit." I demanded.

"Stop." Tears began to run down her face.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that's not right." I jerked her to me.

"Oliver, stop." She pleaded.

"Tell me!" I yelled, "Tell me how you've used them dying to get everything you've wanted!"

Mai raised her free hand and punched me in the nose. I let go of her arm and she ran outside as my nose started to gush blood. I chased her outside.

"Mai!" She stopped and turned to me. I was pissed.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Mai ordered.

"NO." My PK went out of control before I could stop it. It hit her and pushed her into the wall behind her, shoulder first, the sound of bones shattering ringing through the air.

I gasped and ran to Mai's aid as she fell to the ground. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, which were slightly scraped from being rubbed against the wall.

"Mai! Oh, god, I am so sorry I was just agitated. I didn't mean to hurt you," I rambled, kneeling beside her, "I just wanted to talk. I didn't mean to yell at you or make you angry. Are you alright? Do you need a doctor? Should I get-"

"Stop." She whispered, "Just stop."

"But, Mai-"

"I said stop!" She shrieked. I cringed.

"Mai…" My voice trailed off of its own accord.

"I don't want to hear it Mr. Davis. I just want to go home," I reached for her, "On. My. Own."

I let my arms drop down away from her, not wanting to anger her further. I watched as she used her uninjured arm to pull herself off the ground, failing a couple times. She glanced at me before walking away, in the direction I assumed was her home. I sighed and watched her disappear into the night before walking back into the club.

X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X

**NORMAL POV**

Mai arrived at her apartment after an hour of walking. She was exhausted, sore, angry, and hungry.

"Stupid Oliver." She mumbled as she walked to her small bathroom.

She flipped the light on and shut the door behind her with her hip. Grumbling, she opened her mirror cabinet to retrieve some pain medicine for her shoulder, some hydrogen peroxide for her cheeks, some gauze to put over her cheeks, and some gauze tapes to hold the gauze in place. She set every item on the bathroom counter as she got them out. When she shut the cabinet, she had to look at herself in the mirror. Grimacing, she took in her appearance. Her hair was a mess; her cheeks were scrapped, bloodied, and tearstained; and her shoulder was a nasty bluish color.

Sighing, she cleaned up her cheeks. When she was done, she opened the door, shut the light off, left the bathroom, and shut the door again. Next, she walked into her room to find something to use for a sling so her shoulder wouldn't be much of a bother. Finding nothing, she sighed and grabbed her newly bought cell phone and called Ayako. The phone rang for a while then it went to voice mail. Growling, Mai snapped her phone shut as someone knocked on the door. When she opened it, she stared in confusion. The man at her door was about twenty-five years old, with light brown hair and green eyes, wearing a simple 'Falling in Reverse' t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and hiking boots.

"Can I help you?" Mai asked.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, miss, but I noticed you and your boyfriend fighting. I was going to intervene but then he pushed you into the wall. I followed you home, hoping to make sure you're all right, but I guess I have my answer." He glanced at her shoulder.

"He's not my boyfriend." Mai corrected the man, "And you are you exactly?"

"Hidoku Mioshi. And you?" He answered.

"Mai Taniyama."

"Do you need any help?" Hidoku asked.

"I need something to use as a sling for my shoulder." Mai answered sheepishly.

"Why don't you go to the hospital?" He asked, coming inside.

She shut the door, blushing, "My friend works at the hospital and I don't want her to find out. She'd kill him if she did." Giggling, she sat next to her guest on the couch.

"Oh. Why were you two fighting? You don't have to answer." Embarrassment lightly colored his cheeks, causing Mai to giggle again.

"I scolded him for using his dead twin brother as an excuse for sympathy and he accused me of using my parent's death to my advantage." She explained. Hidoku wondered what kind of person would accuse this girl of such a thing.

"I can't see you doing that. I mean, I know we kinda just met and all, and I shouldn't be judging your character right now but I don't see you as that type of person." He commented.

"Thank you. It's a relief to know that your think that, even though you're a complete stranger." Mai said, joking.

"I'm not that strange."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Really? Does that mean I can come around again?"

"Sure! No one really visits me here."

"Why not, Mai?"

"Because of my work."

"Who do you work for?'

"My supposed _boyfriend_."

"Wait," Hidoku interrupted, "The man who hurt you is your boss?" Mai nodded, "Did you quit?"

"Of course not." She gasped.

"Why not?"

"Because I love him." Mai whispered.

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry if I offended him."

"No need. If I had it in me, I would have quit. If I didn't love him, I would have quit a long time ago."

"Why?"

"The way he treats us. He acts like we're beneath him. He calls me an idiot all the time."

"You should quit. That's horrible."

"I know," Mai sniffled, "This was the worst day ever. A-and it was m-my birthday." And with that, she broke down crying.

**HIDOKU POV**

I sat while Mai explained everything that had happened to her until she broke down crying. I held her, comforting her. It was her birthday and she had gotten injured by the man she loved. To me, he didn't seem worthy of her. I swore to myself that I would make her happier than she's ever been with that jerk.

"I'm sorry," Mai said, finally done crying, "You shouldn't have had to see me like that."

"It's okay, Mai. I don't mind, honestly." I assured her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course. And, with your permission, I would like to be a friend to you." She nodded enthusiastically, "Alright, Mai Taniyama, I swear on your birthday that I will be the best friend you ever had, I will make you happy after a hard day of work, and I will make whatever that _jerk _of a man will be the farthest thing from your mind whenever were together." Mai giggled, "Not like that."

"Okay, Hidoku Mioshi, I'll take you up on that offer." They shook hands. Mai glanced at the clock, "11:59, on this day, next year. When my twenty-second birthday comes around, I'll tell you if you kept your promise."

"Perfect. Starting now." The clock struck midnight, "Mai Taniyama, you're officially my new best friend. And I yours."

**Okay… so this was only supposed to be a one shot but I guess I'm turning it into a story…..**

**RATE AND REWIEW!**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I didn't expect such a quick response from my viewers, or so many people to read in such a short time. Lol. Here's the next chapter of One Out and One In!**

**Oh and to ****Rhiannonlee93****: of course it escalated quickly. I don't like when things are slow paced. They have to be fast paced, but in all actuality, the first chapter all took place within a few hours. It wasn't five or ten minutes or anything.**

**Enjoy **

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

As the month progressed, Mai and Hidoku became closer friends very quickly. Whenever Mai got home from work, there he was, waiting. They always sat on her couch and chatted until late. Then he took her out to dinner, drove her home and walked her to her door. He would act like a gentleman when he dropped her off, never touching her unless she wanted it, like a hug or anything.

"Hidoku?" Mai said one day as they were sitting on her couch, "I realized that I hardly know anything about your past." She pointed out. He looked at her, "Like where you were from. Or about your family. Or what you used to do as a kid, or just when you were younger in general. I mean, you know almost everything about me and I know next to nothing about you."

He nodded, understanding, "Alright. I guess you just never asked, or we ran out of time to talk about it and forgot it." He smiled at her, putting his arm around her shoulder, "Go ahead, and ask me anything!" He said his smile widening. Mai thought for a moment, before thinking of the perfect question.

Before she could ask it, there was a knock on the door. Mai sighed and gave Hidoku and apologetic smile, getting up and going to the door. Opening it, she gasped. Right there, was a thoroughly soaked Naru. She stepped aside, letting him come in. She ran to her small cabinet and grabbed a big towel for him. He took it with a gentle smile that made her heart flutter.

"Are you okay Naru?" She asked as he dried his hair, "You do know that it's pouring out there right?" He smirked at her, "Okay, dumb question, I know, but you were the one who was coming to my house in the rain. You're home isn't exactly next door to mine." She scolded as he sat down, wrapping the towel around his body, "Anyways, Naru this is Hidoku. Hidoku, this is my ex boss Naru." She said, sitting between the two men.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Finally, Hidoku left, leaving Mai and Naru together. He was slowly sipping at some hot coco that she had offered, giving an excuse to stay for a while. Once the door shut, Naru sighed and set the mug down, "Mai, we need to talk." He told her. She glared at him, "What?"

"It's been a month, Naru. We could have talked at any point. Why now? Why wait an entire month before coming here?" She asked. In truth, they hadn't talked at all since the incident at the club, leaving her other friends to relay information to him about her, "What has taken up your time, huh? While you've been too busy to come apologize, I've been getting over you. Hidoku has been a much better friend than you ever have been, no matter what." She got up, and started to pace. Naru followed her into her room.

"Mai, you're the only thing that has been on my mind this month. I swear I can't stop thinking about you, and what I did to you. The others don't even talk to me because of what I did. I miss you and I am so sorry for what I did." He told her, "Mai, I was wrong to leave you, I was wrong to hurt you. Can you forgive me?" He pleaded, "Please, Mai. I have nothing without you there. I am nothing without you by my side."

Mai gaped at him, "Naru…" She trailed off, "I don't know what to say." He smiled at her sweetly, "No. actually, I do." Her voice grew cold, "You think you can just appear after a month and apologize, and then everything will be perfect! I don't forgive you for anything. You always find a way to ruin something great and I don't appreciate it. I loved you Naru, with all of my heart, and you just threw it in my face. So, no I don't forgive you and I don't want to see you again, EVER!" She screamed.

"Mai, please, think about it. I need you so much." He told her, "I need you in every way possible. I need you with me, I need you to love me, I need you by my side, I need you-" He stopped afraid to scare her. Truthfully, he needed her in his bed too. He craved her body. He hungered for it, and if he didn't get a hold of himself, he would take her.

"What?" Mai snapped, "Go on. Tell me why I should forgive you." She spat.

Naru growled, taking her upper arms. With one swift movement, he slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her harshly. He moved his arms to grab her waist as his tongue slid past her parted lips and teased the inside of her mouth.

Finally, she reacted, using her had to try and push him back. He growled into her mouth and pulled her against him, making her feel his need for her. She gasped into the kiss and struggled more, making Naru hold her tighter as he lifted her off the ground.

He then carried her to her bed, laying her down and crawling on top of her, all without breaking the kiss he was forcing on her. His lips moved from her lips across her cheek and down to her neck, where he nipped, licked, and kissed the skin, coaxing a moan from her mouth.

She begged him to stop. She pleaded, but her mind just wasn't cooperating with her body. She was melting in his arms while he pressed kisses everywhere he could. Unable to refuse any longer, she arched her back, pressing her chest against his.

Naru smirked against her skin, while he removed her clothes. Once she was naked underneath him, he pulled back to admire her. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. He wanted nothing more than to have her, and he would, right now.

And with that in mind, Naru proceeded to remove his clothes. Mai attempted to help, but he just batted her hands away and gave her a sexy smirk, one that lit a fire between her legs. Once he was unclothed completely, he bent down and kissed her again, the fire growing inside them both.

He trailed his lips down her body, reaching her small but perfect breasts, and took one of her rosy nipples in his mouth, sucking gently. Mai writhed under him as he nibbled with his teeth and flicked the bud with his tongue, begging him for more with her whimpers. He popped the now erect nipple out of his mouth and blew on it, the cool saliva and his icy cold breath making her shiver pleasurably. Naru repeated his actions with the other nipple, squeezing the first in his hand while he worked.

"Naru…." Mai moaned, having lost all sense in her body, "Naru, please. I-I can't- not for much longer." She sighed, as he kissed down her torso. She shuddered blissfully when she felt his breath between her legs, "P-please." She whispered.

Naru smirked, parting her legs more, smug with the face that she wanted him. She wanted him to bring her to an earth shattering release, so he did just that. Using his thumb and middle finger, he parted her wet folds, and rubbed her small bundle of nerves with his index finger. She bucked against his hand, causing delicious friction against his hand while he rubbed her. Leading his finger down, he entered her gently with that one digit, pulsing in and out smoothly, adding his middle finger as well. Mai moaned, a layer of perspiration covering her overly sensitive skin.

"Don't worry, Mai. I'm getting there. I want you to feel me and only me. I want you to cry out my name while you cum for me." He whispered, taking his fingers out of her, "You're going to beg me for more, so much more." He rubbed himself with his juice covered hand, and then guided it to her entrance, "You're mine, Mai. No one else can have you."

He slid inside her, sheathing himself to the hilt in her warmth, groaning at the feeling of her vaginal walls around him. Mai threw her head back as he entered her, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open , moans and praises tumbling out for him. He stilled when he was fully inside her, his pulsing cock begging to move inside her and take her to the brink of passion, but he waited since she was a virgin, up until that moment of course.

After a minute, Mai let out a deep breath, one that neither of them realized she had been holding, and nodded, rocking her hips against his. He put one hand on her hip, immobilizing her as he began to pump in and out of her slowly, matching his thrusts with her labored breaths as he went on. Soon, he was aching, his erection having gotten much harder with the slow pace, and he sped up, growling in desire as her walls clenched him all around.

Mai moaned and cried out his name, over and over again. She looped her arms around his neck and brought him down to her as he started to go at a pleasurable pace, and kissed him slowly, offsetting his quick needy thrusts into her. Naru shuddered over her as her fingernails dug into his back as she held him tighter, a sure sign of an oncoming orgasm.

Finally, they reached their peaks. Mai came first, throwing her head back and moaning loudly. Naru followed at the end of hers, slamming into her and holding himself there as he gave her a second orgasm with that one powerful thrust. He kissed the skin of her neck she offered him as he collapsed on top of her, completely spent. Summoning up a little leftover energy, he rolled off of her, onto his back, both of them breathing heavily.

Naru pushed his sweat damped hair out of his face, turning his head to look at her. Mai was lying on her back, eyes closed, and he would have thought she was asleep if not for her ragged breathing.

Smiling gently, he rolling onto his side and brushed her hair back from her face, "You okay?" He asked her.

Mai opened her eyes, "Yeah, just a little exhausted. You kind of just screwed me out of my own mind you know." She teased.

Naru chucked, "I didn't notice." He said back, kissing her already swollen lips, "How do you feel?"

"Honestly?" He nodded, "Like I'm on cloud nine. Though I'm not sure how I got there, considering I did just fall of the edge of bliss and satisfaction." She confessed.

"I put you there, Mai. I caught you and put you there." He whispered in her ear, his cool breath making her shudder, "You're mine." He added quietly.

"I don't possibly see how I can deny that." She laughed, curling up against his chest, "Mm, I'm tired now."

Naru smiled lovingly at her, pulling her comforter over their bodies, the cool material feeling good against their heated skin. He folded his arm under his head and used his other arm to wrap around her waist and pull her closer, kissing her passionately, but softly. They made out for a bit before pulling back, Mai blushing furiously as he kissed her forehead and whispered goodnight to her.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

When the morning came, Naru was the first to awaken and he could only lie there, watching Mai sleep. She was curled into a ball, pressed against his side with his arm curled around her. She looked like an angel, one that just had sex with the devil himself. Her hair was mussed, from last night's activities and from sleep; her neck had a few purple marks on it, thanks to him; her lips were still a bit swollen, again thanks to him; and overall, she seemed to glow, even in her sleep.

Not able to resist, Naru planted feather light kisses to her cheeks and jaw line. Her eye lashes fluttered open as she woke up, having felt his lips on her skin. She smiled as he brought his lips down to hers, her hands gripping his hair as they kissed. Naru rolled on top of her, his desire poking her thigh.

Mai reached between their bodies and grabbed him, pumping from head to balls slowly as she guided him into her again. He slid into her, lips still locked as he began to move, not wasting time. He went quickly, his need for her overpowering his senses, not that Mai minded much. They kissed harder and slower the faster he went, balancing the pleasure perfectly.

After a bit, Mai felt her body start to shake, "Naru, I'm gonna cum!" She cried out, much to unlike herself, "Oh, god yes!" She moaned, her orgasm taking her over.

Naru held her to him, sitting back on his ankles and taking her in his lap. He rode out her orgasm, slamming into her with one of his own, only this time he didn't stop. He kept thrusting up into her, making her cum again and again as she cried out his name.

They laid there for a few minutes, side by side, regaining a bit of energy. Naru grabbed her hand in his own and laced their fingers together. Mai smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Mai?" Naru said softly.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked, turning her head.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked her, hope gleaming in his eyes.

Mai scooted closer and put her free hand on his cheek, "Furious." She whispered, kissing him lightly.

Naru chuckled when she pulled back, "Thank god. I thought I'd have to grovel and beg." He told her, making her giggle in response.

"I would have liked that," Mai admitted, "Though this was definitely better." She smiled, "I know that you meant your apology, but I was just so angry at you for what you did, how you treated me in the past, and you waiting a month to come here. I missed you, Naru, I really did."

Naru sat up, and then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. She clung to him as he whispered soothing words to her, "I'm so sorry. I was nervous to come and talk to you. I didn't know how you would react. I didn't want you to get confused and all hopeful that maybe I loved you." She frowned, "I'm sorry, Mai, but I don't."

"You- you don't?" She murmured, "B-but, Naru, t-this and us…" She stopped, unable to keep talking.

"Mai, I know this is confusing. I know yesterday I said that I needed you to love me, because I do. Knowing you love me makes me so happy, Mai." He confessed, "It makes me feel like someone can love me for me and not because of something ridiculous like Masako." She giggled, nodding in agreement, "So, do you understand now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think I do. I just wish that you loved me back." She told him, "But knowing that you're happy with me just loving you is enough." She smiled, "For now of course."

Naru chuckled, "Of course. And I'm not giving this up." He said, gesturing to their naked bodies, "No, I think I'll hang onto this for awhile." He said, observing her body.

Mai laughed, "Pervert." She accused, "But I love you." He smiled, kissing her.

"Hey, maybe one day I'll surprise you and tell you that I love you as well." He suggested. Mai seemed to glow at the thought, "Okay, now let's talk about this Hidoku character."

"Okay." Mai laughed, "He's a friend. I met him last month, after… the incident at the club. He saw what happened and he followed me home just to be sure I was alright. He's really nice and he's been nothing but a gentleman to me." Naru growled out of jealousy, "Don't worry, he hasn't tried anything and he won't. He's just a friend, Naru." She assured him.

"I still don't like him." Naru grumbled.

"Who spent the night in my bed, you or him?" She asked.

"Me."

"Who practically screwed my mind out of my head last night, you or him?"

Naru smirked, "Me."

"Who woke me this morning with little kisses, you or him?"

"Me, again."

"Who made me cry his name out, you or him?"

"That would have been me."

"And whose lap am I sitting in, naked, right now, you or him?"

"I believe that is _also_ me." Naru finished.

Mai smiled, "Exactly. It's all you. Don't forget that." She told him.

"I won't. Never." He kissed her possessively, hands gripping the back of her knees as she straddled him.

Mai smiled, lowering herself on his hardened cock, moaning as he went deeper than before when she was on top. She stilled for a couple of seconds, before moving her hips back and forth on him. He moaned, peppering her neck in kisses.

She started to move side to side and rolled her hips in circled on him, making him hiss in pleasure this time. He moved his hands to her hips and pulled her up and down, thrusting his hips up and down with her.

Suddenly, he changed the pace, going down while she went up and going up when she was down, making their pelvis' crash harshly. Mai's moans got louder and louder as he made her go faster and faster, screaming when her orgasm hit.

Naru pushed into her, cumming as he did. He moaned her name over and over, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"Naru, I don't think I'll ever get used to this feeling." Mai said after a minute.

"What feeling?" He asked, pressing his lips to her temple.

"The after feeling of having sex with you." She told him, forehead resting on his shoulder.

"Good. That's the second best part. The first being the orgasm." He told her.

"That's good too. Personally, my favorite feeling is when you enter me." She informed him, blushing.

"Is it?" He teased, "That's something you won't ever get over, unless you want boring sex or something." Mai giggled.

"I love you, Naru." She whispered.

"I know, Mai, I know."

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

**Well? What did you think? I know they got to it quickly, but that's not all to their story. There's more! We haven't even got to the best part of the story yet! So review if you want me to end it here, or else I'll just say this is the end. Bye now~**


End file.
